


Now and Forever

by Alphatsar



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Comforting and caring AI, KITT is a sweetie, M/M, Other, Struggling identity, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Michael Knight, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphatsar/pseuds/Alphatsar
Summary: Michael has enough to struggle with, like this loose hook on his old binder. The last thing he needs is an overbearing and protective AI. But maybe that's exactly what he needs.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Again cleaning out my fics. This is very old from the beginning of the year. I have other Trans!Michael stuff I am working on for anyone interested in more. Just let me know.

He was still adjusting the straps when he heard KITT over the comm link. He was having trouble with one stubborn strap that just. Won't. Hook. Michael was still gritting his teeth when he heard:

"Michael, I wish you would let me assist you. If it's such a trouble I could always--"

"No," Michael managed to grit through his teeth as the second to last hook just barely slotted into place. If he pulled it just a bit more...it was the price he had to pay for a years old binder with one hook bent from a laundry mishap. "No," he began again, "it's all good buddy. Just have to suck it up and maybe buy a new one. One day..."

KITT's calming and caring voice carried over the comm link once more. "I will gladly procure a new fabric for you. I can find someone with tangible hands who can always sew you a new binder, if you wish. I can be very secure and discreet if need be."

Michael finally slotted the hook in place and gave a triumphant exhale from having held his breath for some time. His fingers deftly snug the contraption better about himself and made minor adjustments before grabbing for his shirt.

"That's really sweet of you KITT, but really, I can take care of myself. Been doing this since before I met you. Trust me."

"While I may have no doubt as to your abilities, do keep in mind that I do care about you and your safety."

Michael's head had only just popped through the opening of his shirt when he heard that. He knew that tone very well. It was an age old argument they had regarding Michael's health and safety. Somehow his car had gotten it into his servers that he needed to monitor how long and often Michael chose to bind. Like he even chose to do so in the first place. The idea made him scowl, and it certainly soured his mood more so than when he was fiddling with that frustrating hook.

"KITT," he warned, the edge in his tone carrying what he hoped would be enough to drop this subject altogether.

It never did when it came to the Knight Industries AI. Oh no.

"Michael, you are a fine young man. And at the prime of his life,” oh great, now he was buttering him up before he decided to hack into the real issue. Michael rolled his eyes even though he knew KITT could not see him from behind the apartment door. Probably. He held that hope as he continued to button up his over shirt with years of comfort and ease.

"I would hate for you to get hurt or suffer harm because of some mishap with--"

"KITT! Enough! I'm not having this conversation with you again." He groused as he pulled up his pants and made some adjustments to his more delicate details, hoping to ignore KITT. He never could.

"Michael." And damn it all. There was that voice. That caring tone that broke Michael. Made him sob into KITT's upholstery one night after one too many straining encounters, after too many slurs. The tone that encompassed all of the AI's love, care, compassion, and support all in one word. He would not break down again. He swore to it. Swore to KITT even when the AI had sounded rather hurt by his shrill promise.

"Don't," Michael barely kept the whimper out of his voice as he made one last examination of his person in the mirror. He did not have time to have his visage ruined by this caring car. This--! Watery eyes gazed back at him pitifully from the nearby mirror.

"Michael, I sincerely care for you. Just because you go about without your...other attire does not even remotely change my view or respect for you. I may have been programmed to serve you to the best of my capability, but I do care for you outside of mere programming."

Michael ducked his head in shame, feeling the painful hiccup developing in his lungs. No. No. No! He could not--would not cry! It was not what a man would do! It was not--

"Michael, I can feel your distress from here. Please come outside. I never meant to upset you. You are a brave man. But Wilton was wise to pair us together. You need me as much as I need you. And I never meant to ever cause you any distress. Just...come outside to me. Please." The last bit was not really a question, but the soft lilt towards the end made it known that it was a request. And maybe KITT needed to be comforted by Michael in his own way. The AI was a strange sentient creature, and one of the first to ever recognize Michael for who he was, even before Devon. The elder man was certainly sweet, and not at all full of the prejudices that haunted most people and polluted this world. He did however take a bit to figure out how to not stumble over his words. Bonnie still regarded him warily, but not unkindly.  
But KITT....with KITT it was different.

Tears were still brimming through his lashes when he recalled meeting KITT-- properly. He had been unkind and yelled at KITT for talking, but he had become vehement at the AI's attempts to calm him further. He remembered that day very well. He sunk to the floor in a hiccuping heap. He leaned against the apartment wall for some anchor to tie him down, but his mind drifted to that day all the same.  
\--

"I can hear your inflections all the same miss, there is no need to--"

"Miss? Did you just call me miss? You piece of techno crap! I ought to--!"

"Is this not the correct variant with which to address you? I have been programmed to heed your demands and call. And my data has told me your name is Michel--"

"It's Michael! Don't you ever call me by that other name!! If you really have to listen to me, then remember this you Star Wars heap of a Pontiac. My name is Michael Lo--Knight! It's Michael Knight! And I am no miss." Michael gritted his teeth and found his gaze back to glaring at the empty desert road. His trip of vengeance and salvation for the man who had tasked him with this mission had now become a trip of existential hell. One where some robot voice now haunted his special car and had the gall to call him such improper things. Michael wanted to scream. Or punch something. Though those were his usual resolves he found punching a sentient car would probably prove fatal on his behalf. He was still fuming when the voice box flickered once more.

"What?" He growled, having missed what the AI was saying.

"I said, 'what would you prefer me to call you?'" There was no hint of aggression or malice on behalf of the voice. In fact he sounded rather genuinely curious as to how he should proceed with Michael's demands. Interesting, but Michael was still wary of a talking car.

"I am a man, and Michael is just fine." Some of the fire had abated, and he found he was equally as curious of this new voice as the voice seemed to be of him.

There was no answer forthcoming for some time. Only seconds passed in a tense manner, open road still in Michael's view. Finally, "Very well. I have fixed the errors in my data banks. You have my sincere apologies for the mishap Mr. Knight. I shall endeavor to prevent any future mishaps for your comfort."

"See to it you do," he managed a meek growl. If this hunk of metal was really that concerned then maybe he and this car could get along. Just maybe. "Now I want to listen to the radio--and no suggestions! I don't want to hear another peep out of you!"

"Very well Mr. Knight, however given your current state of mind, may I suggest you leave me in the auto cruise for your safety?"

"You may not, and be quiet."

"As you wish Michael."

\--

It's with this recollection that drags Michael out of his curled ball and out of his current inhabitance. As soon as he opens the door he is greeted to the idle flicker of the crimson sensor and what he is certain is KITT regarding him carefully. He wipes his sleeve over the corner of one persistent teary eye and sniffs. KITT whirs coaxingly to him, urging him to come closer but not demanding it. He has always respected Michael. His decisions and his choices, any and everything KITT accepted without question. He never, ever, forced Michael to do anything.

"Yeah bud," his voice cracks, and the sound is appalling to his ears. They sound so low and squeaky. So not like a--

KITT opens his door and whirs again softer this time. His engine idles to a soft almost shushing lull. It'd be eerie if Michael did not already know what it meant. He gathers himself and closes the door behind him to approach the obsidian Pontiac with the alluring sensor flicker, and a promise of shelter from the rest of the world. So he walks up to the idling Trans Am, takes a moment to run a palm appreciatively along the hood to the opened door before he settles inside.

He sits there and as soon as he nuzzles his head comfortably against the headrest, the driver side door closes softly and it's like being embraced by a loving and caring person. The soft seat is comforting and KITT makes a steady thrum along his whole frame that caresses along Michael's tense body and that's when everything falls apart for Michael. He can no longer choke back his feelings and the ache. He cries and feels so much shame in doing so. He is disgusting and he is wrong and he is just an imposter and he--

"Oh, Michael." The voice is right against his ear. But Michael sobs harder, clawing into the cushioned seat and trying so hard to regain his breath which is ragged and betraying him. He makes pitiful noises, such grotesque sounds that betray what life has unjustly settled him with.

"Michael...nothing you do will ever change my feelings and admiration for you. I only said those things because I genuinely care for you. I don't want you to get hurt. Please. Stay here. The case can wait."

The case can wait. They don't need to meet with their source for another few hours if they do not wish to. But this is eating up Michael even more, and the horrible rasp is evident of this.

"KITT...I can't keep living with this. I'm not right. This--! This isn't--!"

"Shh..." The voice box oscillates soothingly, and somehow the maroon flickering catches Michael's gaze and holds it in place. It makes him feel secure like nothing ever would. His friend always knows when he is about to break, in need of reassurance. And he knows when they need to stop and have a talk. If it were left to Michael he would bottle up everything like he always had. Like he had from his family. And from Devon, in the beginning. KITT has made things so much easier for him. He made being just himself better. Made it possible again.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Michael. You just need to take it easy. I have already scanned you and knew you would need to slow down for today given your current condition--don't glare at me. I am well versed in you cyc--"

A baleful glare through red rimmed eyes somehow managed to shut the AI up. Though in the ensuing silence Michael swore KITT was giving his own rendition of an eye roll. "Honestly there is no shame in me knowing your condition. I am here to help and serve you as best I can. I will ask Bonnie for a seamstress who won't ask questions and who can sew you a few more of your binders. But I must ask you to not strain yourself as much if I do so. I can see where the apparel has compressed painfully along your sides. That isn't healthy Michael. That is what I worry about."

Michael made a petulant huff and buried deeper into KITT like a one way hug. A sudden warmth like an idle stroking of hands along his side reminded him it was far from one sided comfort, however.

"Your compression worried me because as far as I can tell its inclusion does not rob you from being who you are."

"You wouldn't get it KITT. You don't have to deal with society the way I do." Michael muttered with his lips against the seat rest, his tears subsiding but still dripping ever so often now.

"You are correct on my inability to interact with society, but also incorrect in suspecting that I do not understand your plight. I am just reminding you of something you forgot."

"What would that be?" Michael twisted around to gaze back at the housing of the AI's alluring voice.

"You forget that you are already accepted by your family. You have Devon and Bonnie, and the Foundation grounds are a safe place for you to be yourself. You don't need to worry about the acceptance of others when you already have a loving and caring family."

Michael did not respond, just kept his glazed over eyes on the various glistening lights and away from anything direct. This did not deter KITT in the least.

"And you will always have me. I won't ever leave you, your choice of articles do not affect my view either way. I love and care for you as you are."

"Thanks buddy," and Michael could not help the smile that graced his lips. The thought that this AI cared so much for him as an individual always brought a comforting warmth to his whole being. Like a loving embrace he never experienced with many others. Sure he had managed to still get plenty of ladies to take to bed, but they never really stayed, and some still did not understand Michael in the least. The only individual who had understood and respected him without question was KITT.

"What would I do without you, bud?" He extended a hand out to stroke along the flickering CPU. He felt a small shudder run along the whole framing and could not hold back a chuckle. His affectionate AI would be the end of him, really.

"I do not wish to simulate the possibility. But rest assured you have me now and forever."


End file.
